


Calling Home

by Amahami



Series: All Around Us [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alphonse Elric And Cats, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Pain, Ed is dying, Gen, Illnesses, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sick Edward Elric, ed does not die in this fic, trisha's illness was hereditary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: "Edward."Ed grimaced and looked around to check that Al wasn't there. "I have it," he whispered.There was silence for a few moments as Pinako collected her thoughts."Have you seen a doctor?"Or: Ed tells Pinako he's dying
Relationships: Edward Elric & Pinako Rockbell, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Series: All Around Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858846
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	Calling Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few days after Ed tells Izumi
> 
> I was going to add some more actions to make this more interesting to read, but I only remembered after I was about to hit post, so i'll just leave it as is.
> 
> As always, many thanks to my alpha/beta reader [Shilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364) (who is totally unfamiliar with FMA!)

Ed and Al had just finished an easy case in Erhejafnu – there had been reports of an impossible animal hybrid on the loose, wreaking havoc in the area. It had been presumed to be the result of an illegal chimerist.

Mustang had sent them to check that out while he tried to dig up any rumours or information for them to investigate having to do with alchemical body modification.

The animal terrorising the town? Not a chimera. It was just a wild dog. The two of them had lured it miles away to keep it away from the town, then circled back in a long loop to ensure the dog wasn't following them.

When they left the town centre after informing the mayor, Al pointed to the local animal shelter. "Hey Brother, look!" A sign on the window said:

_**Need volunteers to play with cats** _

Al didn't say anything else, busy jumping in place, armour clanking loudly.

Ed snorted. "Go ahead, Al. I'll just grab a bite to eat then head back to the hotel and call the bastard. Give him an update, see if he has another mission for us yet, whatever."

Ed could almost have sworn the 70kg armour that was his baby brother floated across the street and into the shelter.

Once Ed bought his lunch and returned to the hotel, he called the colonel and updated him.

When he'd finished his verbal report, Mustang thanked him and said, "I've heard whispers about someone who uses alchemy to pierce people. It isn't a  _ big _ lead, but it's something, and it's nearby – just 45km southwest of Erhejafnu."

Ed groaned. "There's only dirt roads that way."

"That is correct," Mustang said, a grin in his voice.

"Ugh, fine, what's the name of the place, at least?" Edward asked after he scribbled down the information. He looked at the map. "Axmocal?" he guessed.

Ed could hear Mustang snort through the phone. "No, Fullmetal, that's  _ clearly _ 80km from there."

Ed squinted at the map for a moment. "Wait a second!" he shouted. "You want me to go someplace so small it's not even on the map of the West?"

"You're familiar enough with the feeling, Fullmetal, that you should be able to find it with ease."

Edward removed the handset from his ear, glared at it, and yelled, "Who're you calling so short a baby's pants are too big on him?"

Mustang snorted again. "Goodbye, Fullmetal."

Edward slammed the phone into its cradle and was promptly reminded that moving quickly made his joints feel as if they were filled with sand instead of fluid. He should call Granny Pinako.

He groaned and laid his head on the table, glaring at his lunch. Today the nausea was low enough that eating didn't bother him, but it still took an excruciating amount of energy to actually eat.

He had bought a sandwich and a smoothie, and the smoothie was nearly gone. He sighed and picked the phone back up and dialed.

"Rockbell Automail, Pinako Rockbell speaking."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Granny, you got a few minutes?"

There was a short silence before Pinako replied, "Ed? What's wrong?"

Ed sighed. "Mom had problems with her joints and her balance, right?" he finally asked.

"Yes, once the illness made itself known. Why do you ask?" she asked, voice filled with concern.

"And what about nausea and vomiting at even the thought of food? Or headaches?"

"Yes. It was especially bad towards the end. Edward,  _ what's going on?" _ Pinako demanded, voice sharp.

"And what about muscle weakness?" Ed asked, ignoring her.

"Edward."

Ed grimaced and looked around to check that Al wasn't there. "I have it," he whispered.

There was silence for a few moments as Pinako collected her thoughts.

"Have you seen a doctor?" she asked, voice solemn.

"Yeah, Granny. Three of 'em. The first two tried telling me I'm just imagining the symptoms, and that I just needed to exercise more."

There was a curse on the other end. "And the third?" she asked.

"Teacher told me to see him; he helps her with her symptoms. He gave me nausea meds and pain killers. Said that's all he can do."

Pinako hummed and replied, "How long have you known?"

Ed shrugged even though he knew she wouldn't see it. "Three months, maybe? I began to suspect it early last year, though."

Pinako sighed.

"How long did Mom have, after the tremors started?" Ed said more than asked.

"She had two years, I think. She said she didn't think much of it until they were daily, and I certainly didn't know until six months before she died."

Edward heaved a great sigh. "Good. I have time, then. The last symptoms were an inability to get warm, right?"

"Yeah. And irregular heartbeat.“

Ed sighed again. "Thanks Granny."

"Wait, Edward! What do you plan to do?" she asked, panic in her voice.

Ed shrugged again. "Same as before: getting Al's body back."

"Ed…" Pinako started in disapproval.

"No, Granny. I  _ need _ to do this."

Neither spoke for a few moments, just listening to each other breathe.

"That means you won't live to be tall, you know," Pinako finally said, setting off their expected bickering session.

Once they had calmed down and were preparing to hang up, Pinako said, "Stay safe, Ed; take care of yourself."

"You too, Granny."

"No, I mean it. Take care of yourself," she demanded, voice firm.

"I'll do my best. See you later," Ed said as he hung up, smiling to himself. Arguing with Granny always left him feeling good.

He looked over at his sandwich and finally picked it up. He was ravenous.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write often, so don't get used to me posting fics so often lol I've just been on a roll the last few days.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please let me know! (Also please let me know if you didn't)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
